


You said forever (Kuroo Tetsurou x singer!Reader)

by kambedai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kambedai/pseuds/kambedai
Summary: They met at training camp, she is the first-year manager of Fukurodani Academy and Akaashi Keiji’s little sister, Akaashi [Y/N] the aspiring singer.A story wherein after a year since the broke up, Kuroo Tetsurou’s ex girlfriend, Akaashi [Y/N] made a song about him which trended all over  all over the world. They didn’t know the boy mentioned was the former captain of the famous Nekoma High’s volleyball club.What makes things more complicated was he has a girlfriend. And Akaashi [Y/N] just happened to release that song on their anniversary... and also just happened to release an album on his birthday... Totally a coincidence. *nervous sweat*
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. things to note

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS:  
> This is the first time I’m making a story that I really want to finish.  
> I do not own any of the characters, settings, and songs on this story.  
> This is also the first time I'm publishing a story for others to see

[Y/N]: your name (or Keiko if you don’t want it to be your name or you can’t think of one)

  
Eye color: gunmetal blue

  
Hair color: black

  
Birthday: september 22, 1996

  
Height: 5’8” (2012)  
5’9” (2015)  
5’10 (2018)  
5’11 (2020)

  
**Bold - Narration from Tetsurou’s point of view**

  
_**Bold-italics - flashback from Tetsurou’s point of view** _

  
Normal - Narration from Reader’s point of view

  
_Italics - Flashback from Reader’s point of view_


	2. a song about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day of 2015, a song who broke many hearts was released. Many saw themselves in the same position, many sympathized for the lady, and many... just like sad songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER DISCLAIMER:
> 
> English is only my second language, please excuse if there are wrong punctuations, wrong words used, wrong grammar, wrong spelling, typos, and etc.

**February 14, 2015**

**“Tetsurou, have you heard about Akaashi [Y/N]? Her song blew up and apparently, she goes to Fukurodani! You have friends who graduated there right?” His blockmate immediately bombarded him with questions and facts at 6:17** **pm, the first time they saw each other since their first class earlier in the morning.**

**“You really became a singer as you said huh?” He mumbled quietly to himself, later on shaking his thoughts when his friend pointed at his phone which lit up indicating a notification.**

**“Check it out Tets! It’s sad but fucking amazing, she’s gorgeous as well, the guy was an asshole for leaving her.” The latter said as Kuroo froze in his spot.**

**‘The guy? The song is sad? Leaving her?’ He had a lot of questions in his head but was again interrupted from thinking when his girlfriend’s name popped up in his screen.**

**Baby <3**

**[DECLINE] [ACCEPT]**

**Kuroo accepted the call, his girlfriend greeting him cheerfully. “Baby! I’m already at the restaurant! I know you said that you’ll pick me up at 6:30 pm but I was too excited! If you don’t mind, come over here already!”**

**“Alisa Haiba? There is no reservation for that name.” He heard faintly from the other line. “Ah! Kuroo Tetsurou was the name used for reservation.” Kuroo heard his partner’s giggle before he heard her voice clearly once again.**

**“Drive safely baby! I’ll wait for you before I order food.” The kindness in her tone was one of the reasons Tetsurou fell for her. ‘and the reason why he fell out of love for _her_ ’**

**“Dude! I’ve been talking here since earlier, did you not listen to a thing I said?” The lad whined to the bed haired man.**

**“I have a date with my girlfriend, sorry dude, you should find yourself one, so you don’t have to whine to me all the time.” Tetsurou chuckled attractively at the lad who in return raised his middle finger at him which made him chuckle as he did back then.**

**“Stream Driver’s License by Akaashi [Y/N]!” He heard before he left to walk towards the car park where his white car was hanging.**

**After successfully getting his car out of the parking, he slowed down to connect his phone to the car monitor. “Why’d Kenma and Bokubro call?” He asked no one as he pressed Kenma’s name from the car monitor as the speakers of the car began ringing, slightly scaring Kuroo who forgot to lower down the volume.**

**“I called you earlier and you didn’t pick up, now that I was playing a game you suddenly called.” Kenma greeted him with a scold, he out of everyone knew the best to not mess with him and his games.**

**“Gomen KitKen.” Tetsurou came up with another nickname for his best friend right on the spot, the stop sign lighting up which gave him full awareness of the groan the other made.**

**“Kuro, stop with the nicknames.”**

**“So why’d you call earlier?”**

**“Oh that, have you listened to it?”**

**Kuroo knew where this was going.**

**“ _Her_ song?” He asked carefully to the other.**

**Kenma scoffed. “You act like she’s some kind of virus. You affected or shit? It’s your fault.”**

**“Calm down! Okay I’ll say her name.”**

**“...” “Bitch, I’m waiting.”**

**“Akaashi [Y/N].”**

**“You still didn’t answer my question.” Kenma said as the lights turned green.**

**He continued driving, being mindful of the lights which were a lot considering his lover chose to eat at the busiest part of Tokyo.**

**“I still haven’t.” Kuroo groaned at the heavy traffic, a supposed 10-minute drive will turn into 30 minutes.**

**“Useless, bye.” Before the rooster-head could reply, the gamer dropped the call. He was used to it.**

**The second person he dialed was Bokuto Koutarou, his brother from another mother.**

**Not passing 2 rings, the owl-looking man answered the phone.**

**“LITTLE AGASHI BECAME A SUPERSTAR IN A NIGHT!” Tetsurou was greeted by the hyper guy.**

**“She did, didn’t she?” Kuroo smiled before forwarding his car a bit because of the little movement the other cars did. He wasn’t risking another vehicle cutting in front of him.**

**“Agashi got mobbed earlier! They were asking him about [Y/N]! Have you listened to it?! Glad you and Agashi are still in good terms though! Not sure about [Y/N]-” He heard his friend stop then heard another voice.**

**“Bokuto-kun? Onii-sama is calling for- Was I interrupting something...?”**

**Fuck.**

**Tetsurou hasn’t heard that voice in a year. Was the world really forcing him to listen to that song?**

**“[Y/N]! Do you want to talk to Ku-”**

**“Bokubro!” Tetsurou yelled to stop the lad.**

**“I’m going now, it’s the red lights.” He lied so that he could hang up.**

**“Oh- Drive safely!” He then heard the call drop. What’s with him and overhearing other people from another line?**

**He opened the tubeyou app and then searched for Akaashi [Y/N].**

**Akaashi [Y/N] - You said forever (Official Video)**

**14M views • 18 hours ago**

**Akaashi [Y/N]** **♩**

**Listen to ‘you said forever’ out now: https://smarturl.it/yousaidforever**

**Not going to lie, Kuroo found her gorgeous in the thumbnail. Pacing for a minute before finally pressing the video.**

**It started by showing Tokyo, from the city to the outskirts. Camera moving along with the melodies while waiting to hear the first verse.**

**“I got my driver's license last week, just like we always talked about.”**

**‘When I got my license, I also couldn’t wait for her to get her own. I thought about having long road trips with her, us switching when the other gets tired.’**

**“'Cause you were so excited for me, to finally drive up to your house.”**

**‘Mom always wanted you there.’**

**“But today I drove through the suburbs, crying 'cause you weren't around.”**

**‘I get news from Bokuto a lot. I’m not sure if he forgot we broke up.’**

**“And you're probably with that blonde girl, who always made me doubt.”**

**‘Lev has a big mouth. When I was courting you, she always came over when she’s free.’**

**”She's so much older than me, she's everything I'm insecure about.”**

**‘You only met once. During the Nationals where we faced Karasuno.’**

**“Today I drove through the suburbs, 'cause how could I ever love someone else?”**

**‘You probably went to visit Inuoka and the others.’**

**“And I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one.”**

**‘Jealousy is something we couldn’t escape right?’**

**“And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone.”**

**“Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me.”**

**‘You were lonely. Sitting under the moonlight that is.’**

**”'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street.”**

**_“I will love you forever, Akaashi [Y/N]!!!” Tetsurou suddenly screamed from the top of his lungs as they were laying down on the back of his car._ **

**”And all my friends are tired, of hearing how much I miss you.”**

**‘The only friends of yours from Fukurodani are the managers and players, right? You and Keiji are different yet similar at the same time.’**

**”But I kinda feel sorry for them, 'cause they'll never know you the way that I do.”**

**‘Only Bokuto and Akaashi knew me as much as you did.’**

**“Today I drove through the suburbs, and pictured I was driving home to you.”**

**_“Babe, if we get married, would you be the one working then I’ll be the one talking care of our kids?” He asked [Y/N] while caressing the back of her hand using his thumb, earning a smack from her before eventually agreeing to his statement._ **

**”And I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one.”**

**‘I wasn’t surprised that you were popular at your academy. It was as if Kaori and Yukie were purposely talking loudly about your admirers during our training camp.’**

**“And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone.”**

**”I guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me.”**

**”'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street.”**

**‘Onee-chan mentioned an unfamiliar car driving around our house last week.’**

**”Red lights, stop signs.”**

**“I still see your face in the white cars, front yards.”**

**“Can't drive past the places we used to go to, 'cause I still fucking love you, babe.”**

**‘I used to always steal you away from practice. Claiming your team had 2 managers anyways.’**

**“Sidewalks we crossed.”**

**“I still hear your voice in the traffic, we're laughing over all the noise.”**

**_“Kuroo Tetsurou! Do not cut in line!” [Y/N] attempted to scold him, later on laughing out loud because of the sudden voice crack. “HAHAH- Baby! You’re growing up!” Tetsurou teased her as the car was suddenly filled with happiness._ **

**“God, I'm so blue, know we're through, but I still fucking love you, babe.”**

**‘I’m not thick-faced, but this song is for me. She always told me I was her first at everything.’**

**“I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one.”**

**“And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone.”**

**“'Cause you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me, 'cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street.”**

**“You said forever, now I drive alone past your street.”**

**‘I will love you _forever_ , Akaashi [Y/N].’**

**The sound of the cars moving broke Kuroo out of his though, checking the time, it was 6:41 pm.**

***bzzt bzzt bzzt***

**Picking the call up, Kuroo was greeted by Alisa’s sad voice. “Are you still coming?” As soon as the question left the girl’s mouth, Kuroo thought twice. First thought was why did he say those words again. Second thought was thinking if what he felt for Alisa was real.**

**The night ended earlier than he thought. Alisa had something to do.**

**Sitting at his bed at the nice spaced dorm, Kuroo reached for his phone to play her song once again.**

**His heart was pounding loudly, each line making him feel the long overdue pain.**

**When he asked for them to break up, she had her stoic face, he saw no pain. Or maybe he just didn’t look deeply into her blue orbs like he used to.**

**Maybe, just maybe he could’ve seen the tears threatening to spill from her eyes that she badly held, maybe he would’ve seen the sparkles in her eyes turn into dull dust.**

**Maybe he would’ve been engaged to her even if they were still studying.**

**He couldn’t believe a song made him realize what he did wrong and when he fucked up.**

**The song about him made him realize all the ‘love’ he had for Alisa Haiba was just infatuation.**

**He wasn’t in love with her. He was in love with his idea of her.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on making many chapters, I hope my vocabulary and creativity doesn't run out!


	3. birthday album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kuroo Tetsurou's 21st birthday. Looks like someone got a debut album as his birthday gift.

**November 17, 2015**

**Bokubro** ™

**[DECLINE] [ACCEPT]**

**He automatically answered the call out of habit.**

**“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUBRO!” He heard his loud friend yell, followed by a lot of vibrations and notifications from his phone.**

**“THANK YOU BOKUBRO!” He returned the same energy to his best bro.**

**“Happy birthday Kuroo-san, I hope it’s not your last.” Akaashi greeted him with the same words he used last year to the now 21-year-old Kuroo Tetsurou.**

**It started after they broke up, he thinks it will go on forever.**

**_“Happy birthday Kuroo-san, I hope it’s not your last.” Akaashi Keiji greeted the 20-year-old as soon as he opened the door, scolding his boyfriend for immediately jumping on the celebrant’s sofa._ **

**“Thank you K- Akaashi-kun!” Tetsurou was on first name basis with Akaashi Keiji. Before he broke [Y/N]’s heart of course.**

**“It’s late Kou, we should sleep.” He heard the man speak again.**

**“But Ji! I still want to talk to Tetsurou.” Bokuto whined to his boyfriend.**

**Damn. He missed the feeling of being the one taken care of.**

**“It’s a Thursday love, we all have classes. Besides, we’re going for drinks later right?” Akaashi reminded his lover which Kuroo can feel pouting even from far away.**

**“… right?” Akaashi repeated.**

**“Yes love.” Tetsurou chuckled at his best bro giving in.**

**“Good night Kubro! Enjoy your day!”**

**“Good night Bokubro! See you later!” Tetsurou hung up on his friend.**

**It was already 12:21** **am, did they talk that long?**

**Kyanma** **🐈**

**HBD, MBTC, GBU, Dumbass.** **12:00 AM**

**12:21 AM Kitten (T_T)**

**12:21 AM It’s my birthday! Don’t be mean!**

**Good night to you. Don’t bother**

**replying to others today. 12:26 AM**

**Unless you want to embarrass**

**yourself by falling asleep while**

**typing. 12:27**

**12:27 AM But THE Tsukishima Kei messaged me!**

**12:27 AM That kid finally decided to text me!**

**Reply to him then. Just reply to the others**

**when you wake up. 12:35 AM**

**12:37 AM YES SIR! (** **シ** **_ _)** **シ**

**Tsukki** **🧂**

**Happy birthday Tetsurou, a reminder that**

**I’m taller than you are now. (⌐** **■** **_** **■** **) 12:26 AM**

**Not like you were taller than me back**

**then either ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 12:27 AM**

**12:28 AM TSUKISHIMA KEI YOU SKINNY BRAT (** **╯** **°□°)** **╯** **┻━━┻**

**Old man. 12:29 AM**

**Do you want the greeting or not? 12:30 AM**

**12:30 AM Hehe, I’ll take the greeting** **┬** **─** **┬** **ノ** **( º _ º** **ノ** **)**

**Night grandpa, I have class and morning practice later. 12:31 AM**

**For real this time, happy birthday. 12:31 AM**

**12:31 AM Good night Tsukki! Thank you** **⊂** **(** **´•** **ω** **•** **`** **⊂** **)**

**Even though his conversation with Tsukishima Kei ended earlier than expected, Tetsurou waited for Kenma to reply first before sleeping.**

**Kuroo was woken up with his ringtone blasting through his handphone’s speaker.**

**The man ignored the call then proceeded to take bath then choosing an outfit for the day.**

**“Today’s the only day where I can dress extra.” Kuroo Tetsurou chuckled to himself as he pulled out a** [ **wine colored 3-piece suit** ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a4/3e/90/a43e90d512772fa724c48b7779cc60c1.jpg) **from his closet.**

**He had a new car. Well technically a 2nd hand one.**

**He still has his old** [ **2013 white Mercedes Benz GLA** ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/YYwWuTPGqJM/maxresdefault.jpg) **but his** **older sister gave him her new** [ **white 2015 Ford Mustang** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ed/64/63/ed6463f4078121e9859a4cb0f8a096c3.jpg) **.**

**Tetsurou undoubtedly came from a middle-class family who became a rich one when his sister began working.**

**He was a very humble and kind guy. One of the main reasons [Y/N] fell in love with him but he doesn’t have to know that.**

**“First time taking this out. Just this day.” He took his keys and phone before leaving his apartment.**

**He went to the parking lot where his cars usually hang out.**

**He rarely uses them, so he has no problem lending it to his friends at times.**

**“Tetsu!” His friend, neighbor and schoolmate Semi Eita greeted him.**

**Jumping to place his arm over the birthday boy’s shoulder. “Happy birthday man. I know it’s your special day but today’s pretty special to me as well.”**

**“Eita-kun thank you~ We look great today. Tell me about it in the car, join me for a ride?” Tetsurou was comfortable around the man because they helped each other adjust to the comfort of their new homes.**

**“The** [ **grid suit** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/aa/8a/c3/aa8ac36574151134eb57fdafe20b419f.jpg) **is for a live show later on, I finally scored a record label man!” Semi Eita entered the shotgun seat after Tetsurou signaled him to enter.**

**“Live show already? How?” Eita smirked at the question.**

**“The song I featured in was released earlier at exactly 1:45 am, weird request from the main singer though.” Tetsurou remembered an old pick-up line while starting the car.**

**“Thank god you weren’t scammed though, how did he find you anyways?” He swiftly took the car out of the parking then leaving their block.**

**“Correction, the ‘he’ is a ‘she’ Tetsu. We met at an audition, she was finding a singer to help her produce a song with, the sappy song I kept singing that you hear every day is finally released.” The man boasted as Kuroo let out his new signature chuckle. (which he totally changed to sound quote “hot” unquote)**

**“Tell me about her then, is she interested?” Tetsurou turned at the corner, into the main road.**

**“Sorry dude, she seems in love with her ex to whom she dedicated the album to.” Kuroo paused for a moment, trying to connect the dots.**

**November 17? 1:45** **? In love with her ex? Dedicated to the album to?**

**_“Kuro. Listen to the album called ‘YOU ARE’ after your class, I know you have early dismissal every Tuesday.” A message Kenma sent that he saw from his lock screen this morning._ **

**“What’s the title of the album dude? Let’s listen to your song on the way to campus.”**

**“It’s called ‘YOU ARE’ and the fucking cd looks so lit.” Oh my god.**

**“I have connected the dots.” Kuroo said.**

**“You didn’t connect shit.” Semi replied.**

**Tetsurou playfully rolled his eyes at his friend.**

**“Play the song or we’ll reach campus without streaming?” Kuroo asked which made Eita press the monitor, a few seconds later starting the song.**

**“You wrote this all on your own?” He asked the singer who was singing along to his parts, eyes focused on the road because of the busy highway.**

**“We changed a few lyrics, she’s a natural at music! she wrote everything on her own, well except for this one obviously.” After he said that, the voice he never realized he missed until today.**

**He only listened to that song from valentines day once but it was stuck on his head.**

**“You think it's easy? You think I don't wanna run to you?” He heard her voice again.**

**After the song finished, they entered the campus as if on cue.**

**“What time is your live show later? Do I need a ticket?” Kuroo asked while they were finding a parking space.**

**“I have a spare ticket with me in case you asked dude!” Eita fished out his wallet from his pocket, opening it then taking out a ticket to give his friend.**

**“Hold on, I’ll quickly park this.” They were gathering an audience from the outside, staring the car down.**

**“Here’s the ticket dude, just a warning though, I’ll only sing one song.” He laughed at himself as Kuroo took the ticket.**

**“Thanks dude, see you later.”**

**They exited the car in style, ladies from all years staring at them shamelessly.**

**They parted ways, Kuroo neatly folded his blazer. Walking confidently towards the entrance of his building.**

**“You look like a model man!” His blockmate greeted him.**

**“1, 2, 3!” The muse of their class counted, then everyone began singing happy birthday.**

**“I feel like a high school student again.” Kuroo chuckled after blowing the candles of the cake out, thankful that the class each had their own significant others, except for that one suspicious girl who was holding his cake.**

**The day went by as Bokuto and Akaashi waited for him by his car.**

**“So where are we going to celebrate Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked the older as they entered the car.**

**“Shibuya mini concert hall.” The couple looked at each other as the other smiled.**

**“You’re going to watch little Agashi?” Koutarou asked his best friend, the first time Tetsurou heard his best friend talk in a soft tone after a while.**

**Keiji was about to text his sister when Tetsurou caught him by the mirror.**

**“Akaashi. I’m going to apologize to her today.” Kuroo said to Keiji who he saw smile to another person who isn’t [Y/N] or Bokuto for the first time.**

**“Finally.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates and if the characters are too out of character, I swear I'm trying my best to research and stuff so for now, try to enjoy this update!


	4. she's here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou met a group of interesting friends during Akaashi [Y/N]'s mini-concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't stop with the "sorry for late updates" notes every chapter.

**November 17, 2015**

**“We’re here! Do you have the tickets Ji?!” Bokuto squealed as they had access to the first row and VIP.**

**“She really sold out this venue huh?” Tetsurou was with Koutarou and Keiji who were also in the line, waiting for the bodyguards to let them inside the concert hall.**

**“I never expected my sister’s career to boost this early. This is just her first album.” Keiji calmly said as they saw a sea of boys, from middle school to young adults.**

**Tetsurou felt protective over [Y/N] all of a sudden.**

**“You still have time to reply to your messages from earlier today Kubro! Do it quickly, they might let the VIPs in soon.” Koutarou patted his back as he began replying thank you’s to those who greeted him.**

**Haiba Alisa**

**Happy birthday Kuroo! 12:01 AM**

**I hope you enjoy your day! 12:02 AM**

**You must be busy 12:55 PM**

**Bu Lev says happy birthday! 12:56 PM**

**And he says sorry for not greeting**

**you on his own 12:57 PM**

**He said that he dropped his phone on**

**the toilet 12:58 PM**

**Enjoy Kuroo! 12:59 PM**

**6:48 PM Sorry for the very late reply!**

**6:48 PM I’ve been busy the whole day.**

**What a liar.**

**6:49 PM I’m entering the venue now, thank you Haiba-san.**

**If it wasn’t obvious, Kuroo Tetsurou and Alisa Haiba have broken up. June 17, 2015 at 6:17 pm to be exact.**

**“Will you be okay Kubro? This is the first time you will see her again in person, right?” Bokuto Koutarou was oddly quiet when talking to his best friend.**

**He was feeling a lot of things when the security guards of the venue announced that they were letting VIP fans inside in 10 minutes.**

**He was feeling nervous, afraid, anxious, worried, edgy, jumpy, panicky, uneasy, and tense.**

**Okay maybe he really was nervous, there was no need for him to describe one felling in different words.**

**“You’d be in the first-row middle right? My ticket is on row 6, seat 14.” Tetsurou didn’t bother answering Koutarou’s question.**

**“Yeah bro, not that far from ours but yours is more in the left I think?” The wing spiker tried to visualize the area where his friend would sit. Eyes shut cutely together, nose up high, ears twitching when he finally realized that the seats were distanced at the small amount so that fans of all heights would be comfortable.**

**Koutarou smiled at the thought of his boyfriend’s little sister being as thoughtful as his lover.**

**“I’ll text you if something goes wrong, I guess. Don’t forget to have fun Bokubro! I’ll be alright so enjoy her show for the night.”**

**Right after Tetsurou said that, the doors for the VIP opened and fanboys along with fangirls rushed inside to find their seats.**

**The group of teenage girls and boys seem to have been squeezed in between the birthday boy.**

**“Oh my god he’s so handsome, as expected from [Y/N]’s fans! They are all attractive! Except maybe Atsushi, Botan, and Eichi.” What seemed to him like a 1st year high school girl said.**

**“Isha-chan! I heard you! I’m pretty sure Mr. Suit here also heard you compliment him so shamelessly!” The boy from beside him said.**

**“It’s Annaisha for you Sushi-kun!” Kuroo heard the girl called Annaisha complain to the same boy from earlier.**

**“It’s Atsushi for you Annaisha-chan!” Atsushi mocked the girl who almost threw herself over Kuroo to hurt the boy.**

**Kuroo let out his attractive laugh which caught the attention of a few fans near him, the 4 other girls beside Annaisha looked at him with wide eyes.**

**“You remind me of my friends back then.” Tetsurou remembered a certain shrimpy and blueberry who came from the school of crows.**

**“Sir, did you come alone today?” the boy beside Atsushi asked him.**

**“Uhm, no. My friends are actually in the front row.” He pointed towards Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji.**

**“Damn they’re both hot! I bet they’re dating.” Another girl from their friend group pouted.**

**“Yes, they are.” Kuroo chuckled again which almost made the others swoon.**

**What the fuck happened to the old him? He changed his style, his personality, his favorite subject, his hobbies, even his laugh.**

**Alisa Haiba was a good person.**

**But.**

**He is Kuroo Tetsurou around Akaashi [Y/N].**

**“What is your name sir?” The tallest of the group asked him.**

**“Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.”**

**”Okay, mister Ku-” The smallest girl was cut off when the lights on the stage lit up.**

**Cheers, yelling, screaming, jumping, crying, everything.**

**She’s here.**

**In front of the stage.**

**Achieving her dreams.**

**A lot of people are watching her.**

**Will she notice me?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda made an album cover for this, should I post it with the setlist?


	5. YOU ARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi [Y/N] finally stepped on stage, surprised and shocked about the amount of people coming to support her. But she couldn't help but hope that the person who inspired her album to attend and support her as well.
> 
> Kuroo Tetsurou found out that his former teammates and a plenty of their friends were also attending the mini-concert.

November 17, 2015

Everything points to him.

The lyrics, the time, the dates, the inside jokes.

Happy birthday Kuroo Tetsurou, my first boyfriend and my last heartbreak.

“Ms. Akaashi? Time for you to go out there.” The event director said, helping me stand up from my seat.

“Is the band there? Akihiko and the others?” I asked as I peeked a little to see the audience.

To my surprise the venue was filled to the brim.

It’s just my first album and I thought that Onii-sama and Bokuto-kun would be the only ones watching. Also hoping he is there but also hoping he is not-

“[Y/N]-chan~” It was my new friend Semi Eita.

“Eita-kun.” I bowed, thankful for everything we worked on and thankful for him attending the album event.

“You worked on the signed albums all day? I just finished my pages on them.” He sulked as I laughed.

“I also signed inside so that the outside would look good.” I laughed again before I saw the green lights, signaling that it was scheduled for me to go to the stage.

I went outside and was greeted by loud cheers.

Placing the mic in front of my mouth.

“Oh my god, hello!” I said to the audience, immediately spotting my brother and his boyfriend.

“Before beginning I would first like to introduce the live band for today’s event. I know that most songs are calming so to hype them up, I found this amazingly talented band from Machida.” I started off which seemed to put a smile to the band’s faces.

“First, we have Sato Mafuyu, their guitarist and vocalist. Second, we have Uenoyama Ritsuka, also their guitarist, specializing in electric guitars. Third, we have Nakayama Haruki, their bassist. And last but not the least, Kaji Akihiko, their drummer and my friend!”

As I mentioned Akihiko’s name, he winked at me.

_‘This guy is so flirty, Haruki-kun would smack him when we leave the stage.’_

The fans were screaming and Bokuto-kun had a teasing grin at his face which made me burst out laughing.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind.” I said as I waved my hands ‘no’ to the audience.

“The setlist will be placed on the screen behind me so everyone has a guide. And hopefully after all the singing we can chat and answer questions from you guys.” The audience’s response was very positive which made me smile widely.

I am overwhelmed in a good way.

“There are a total of 11 songs in my first album called ‘YOU ARE’ and there are 2 bonus songs. But today, we are going to raffle a ticket and the ticket I will choose can request a song for any of us to sing.” I smiled, gesturing to the band members who shyly waved at the crowd.

“I will be reading and signing the songs for those who can’t see or hear okay?” It was a rhetorical question.

“Here it goes! Meteor, You said forever, Fifteen, I hope you know, Rewrite the stars (featuring Semi Eita), Somebody you loved, Tightrope, (AND a little break for our very hardworking band), Love like you, All I want, Say you’ll remember me, This town, honeymoon avenue, before you go, (the requesting of songs later), (and last but not the least, our little Q&A session later!)”

“And please make sure to stay later for the free album giving! And if you have already ordered one and would like to cancel, we have a separate booth for that with the marketing team.” I tried to act cutely but laughed afterwards when the crowd yelled.

_‘Here I go.’_

**\---**

**It was chaotic around Tetsurou when the lights on the stage focused on the middle.**

**She’s here.**

**In front of the stage.**

**Achieving her dreams.**

**A lot of people are watching her.**

**_‘Will she notice me?’_ **

**“Oh my god, hello!” She had the same angelic face from when Kuroo Tetsurou first met her.**

**He finally let go of the breath he was holding when the boys next to him were yelling about how pretty she was.**

**“Mister Kuroo! ISN’T SHE JUST THE MOST ATTRACTIVE PERSON IN THE WORLD?” The girl who’s name he already forgot asked him.**

**“Yes. Yes, she is.” He wasn’t lying. Compared to Alisa Haiba, she was a goddess above the Russian model.**

**“SHE’S SO TALL EICHI! YOU’RE SO SMALL COMPARED TO HER!” Atsushi said. The boy nudged the person next to him, who Kuroo assumed was Eichi.**

**“BAKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS HER HEIGHT ANYWAYS?” Eichi angrily asked his tallest friend who was near Kuroo’s height.**

**“Around 175 centimeters. Maybe 5’9”? She grew.” Kuroo Tetsurou absentmindedly said.**

**Oh fuck. Will the others he-**

**“175 CENTIMETERS?! SHE IS DEFINITELY TALLER THAN YOU EICHI.” Atsushi yelled while laughing**

**“Before beginning I would first like to introduce the live band for today’s event. I know that most songs are calming so to hype up, I found this amazingly talented band from Machida.” She spoke in a soft tone again.**

**“First, we have Sato Mafuyu, their guitarist and vocalist. Second, we have Uenoyama Ritsuka, also their guitarist, specializing in electric guitars. Third, we have Nakayama Haruki, their bassist. And last but not the least, Kaji Akihiko, their drummer and my friend!”**

**The drummer winked at her.**

**_‘What the fuck does he have to do with her’_ **

**The fans were screaming and one even yelled that they were dating.**

**_‘As if [Y/N] would date someone who looks like her close friend. Especially one that looks like Tsukishima Kei’_ **

**Kuroo scoffed but was intrigued when he heard the middle blocker’s name being yelled from the row 3 rows in front of him.**

**“I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE DRUMMER, TSUKISHIMA.”**

**Chibi-chan?**

**“WHAT- SHOYO?!”**

**Lev?!**

**“LIYEBU?!”**

**What the fuck…**

**Kuroo found out that there are plenty of volleyball people attending today in a troublesome way.**

**Akaashi [Y/N] used to be a carbon copy of Akaashi Keiji. However, when she met Kuroo Tetsurou, she picked up some of his personality.**

**Akaashi [Y/N] became more open to people, although she wasn’t as loud as her orange haired friend from Karasuno.**

**“The setlist will be placed on the screen behind me so everyone has a guide. And hopefully after all the singing we can chat and answer questions from you guys.”**

**Questions? Hopefully he gets picked.**

**“There are a total of 11 songs in my first album called ‘YOU ARE’ and there are 2 bonus songs. But today, we are going to raffle a ticket and the ticket I will choose can request a song for any of us to sing.”**

**She keeps on looking at the band.**

**_‘Is she really dating their drummer?’_ **

**“I will be reading and signing the songs for those who can’t see or hear okay?”**

**You are still as thoughtful as before.**

**“Here it goes! Meteor, You said forever, Fifteen, I hope you know, Rewrite the stars featuring Semi Eita, Somebody you loved, Tightrope, AND a little break for our very hardworking band, Love like you, All I want, Say you’ll remember me, This town, honeymoon avenue, before you go, the requesting of songs later, and last but not the least, our little Q &A session later!”**

**_“Some of them sound familiar.” Tetsurou muttered to himself._ **

**_“Didn’t I write some of them?”_ **

**“And please make sure to stay later for the free album giving! And if you have already ordered one and would like to cancel, we have a separate booth for that with the marketing team.”**

**“I won’t cancel to support you!” Kuroo heard a male fan yell from behind him and a chorus of agreeing.**

**_‘Here she goes.’_ **

  
  
  


\-----

Open this for the [ALBUM REVEAL](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/12/d5/06/12d5060ac8a8fd11afecb881b60c6060.jpg)


	6. Meteor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi [Y/N] starts her mini-concert off by singing the first song on her album, Meteor.

November 17, 2015

“The first song I’ll be singing is called Meteor, it was originally called yellow, and it was a song someone special wrote for me.” I began, being careful to not mention his name. The crowd was a mix of aww’s and who’s. The thought of Kuroo Tetsurou attending the event was embarrassing even though I wanted him to be here. A part of me believes that he was sitting in a corner where people are crowded.

“This album was inspired by him actually.” I continued before hearing a loud voice from the set. “I KNOW WHO [Y/N] IS TALKING ABOUT.” Followed by a loud, “SHUT UP LEV.” Who I assume is Yaku-senpai.

The lights dimmed; it was the cue for the band to start. My heart was about to jump right out of my chest. I closed my eyes hoping that it would ease my nervousness as I heard Mafuyu and Ritsuka begin strumming their respective guitars.

A little bit later after hearing Akihiko drum, I began singing with my eyes still closed. “♫Look at the stars, look how they shine for me. And everything I do; they were all yellow. ♫”

☾

_ July 29, 2012 _

__

__

_ “Akaashi [Y/N]?” I heard a voice from behind the tree I was sitting at. _

__

__

_ The voice sounds deep yet had a soft tone to it. “Kuroo-san?” _

__

__

_ A whine escaped the man’s lips as he sat beside me. “I’m courting you already and you sound like a colleague.” _

__

__

_ I closed the book I was reading, it was the break time of the attendees, including the manager. “What do you want me to call you, Kuroo-san?” I was still confused on how courting works. _

__

__

_ “Tet-su-rou.” He said each syllable in a flirty tone. _

__

__

_ “I’ll call you Tet-su-rou when or if I am starting to like you back.” I mimicked his tone before seeing his lips form to a pout. _

☽

“♫ He came along, he wrote a song for me, and all the things he do. And it was called ‘Yellow’. ♫” I opened my eyes, feeling everyone’s gazes at me. Was my voice awful?

☾

_ “C’mon [N/N]-chan~ I wrote something, listen to meee~” He begged then casually held my hand, did he think I wasn’t going to notice? _

__

__

_ I ignored his awful attempt at being smooth. “You wrote a song?” I was intrigued. _

__

__

_ You know how people are born and decided that they love something? Like Kageyama-san from Karasuno with volleyball, I am like that with music. _

__

__

_ “Listen okay? I came up with this after listening to a playlist you sent me.” _

__

__

_ Wow. I am flattered and what he said was already enough to make my cheeks heat up. “L-let’s hear it.” _

__

__

_ ‘Why the fuck did I stutter?’ I thought. _

__

__

_ He cleared his throat before beginning. “I came along, I wrote a song for you. And all the things you do, and it was called ‘Yellow’.” _

☽

“♫ So, then, he took his turn. What a thing to've done. And it was all yellow. ♫”

“♫ My skin; Oh, yeah, my skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. And I know, I know you love me so. ♫"

☾

_ Only in my dreams have I had a man singing a song he wrote for me. _

__

__

_ ‘It was Justin Bieber singing One less lonely girl-’ MEMORY SHUT UP- _

__

__

_ He swiftly intertwined our hands as I looked at his dazzling eyes. “Your skin; Oh, yeah, your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful.” The words were not sad but I felt like crying. _

__

__

_ “And you know, you know I love you so, you know I love you so.” I heard those three words; I couldn’t stop my tears from falling. _

__

__

_ I am touched, Kuroo Tetsurou. His voice was a bit rough, lacking water but he sounds great. _

__

__

_ The rooster who laughs in a comedic manner surprised me with his loving voice. _

__

__

_ Maybe I will give him a chance. _

☽

“♫ I know you love me so. ♫”

☾

_ He stopped singing then looked at me with a worried face. “Crap, did I do something? Were you uncomfortable with me holding your hand? Should I stop? Okay I’ll st-” _

__

__

_ “No. Please continue.” Kuroo-san was panicking because I cried. I felt his thumbs wipe my tears away. “Are you sure [Y/N]? I’m sorry, we could do this next time.” _

__

__

_ He was really worried and at that moment when I looked to see his face he actually looked like he was also about to cry. Why did my tears have to fall down and interrupt our moment?! _

__

__

_ “Don’t say sorry. I’ll- I’ll let you hold my hand if you continue singing.” I had to bargain, hell I’d give him a month’s worth of allowance for him to keep singing to me. _

☽

“♫ He swam across, he jumped across for me. Oh, what a thing to do; 'Cause I was all yellow. ♫”

☾

_ And so he took deep breaths, both hands disappearing from my face. _

__

__

_ “I swam across, I jumped across for you; Oh, what a thing to do, 'Cause you were all yellow.” _

__

__

_ I took his left hand, slowly sliding my right hand from his palm until my fingers reached his. Kuroo-san was a patient man, he waited for me to close my hands even if our fingers were already entangled with each other. _

☽

“♫ He drew a line, he drew a line for me. Oh, what a thing to do, and it was all yellow. ♫”

☾

_ We both calmed down at each other’s subtle affection. _

__

__

_ “I drew a line, I drew a line for you; Oh, what a thing to do, and it was all yellow.” _

__

__

_ Kuroo-san sang as he drew lines at the back of my hand. _

☽

“♫ And my skin; Oh, yeah, my skin and bones; Turn into something beautiful. ♫”

☾

_ The loving words came out of his mouth again. _

__

__

_ “And your skin; Oh, yeah, your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful.” _

__

__

_ I rested my head on his shoulders. Trying to act swiftly but failing when I felt his muscle stiffen. _

☽

“♫ And I know; For me, he'd bleed himself dry; For me, he'd bleed himself dry. ♫”

☾

_ “And you know; For you, I'd bleed myself dry. For you, I'd bleed myself dry.” _

__

__

_ Was he hinting that you are more important than volleyball to him? _

__

__

_ Akaashi [Y/N] you overthink too much, just like Onii-sama! _

__

__

_ But that’s what he always says before playing in a match- _

__

__

_ ‘We’re like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Make sure the oxygen circulates. So the brain can do his job.’ _

☽

“♫ It's true; Look how they shine for me, look how they shine for me, look how they shine for. Look how they shine for me, look how they shine for me, look how they shine. ♫”

☾

_ I’m sure he just thought of it and he doesn’t mean it- _

__

__

_ “It's true.” _

__

__

_ “Look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for. Look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine.” _

__

__

_ Kuroo-san, you amaze me. _

__

__

_ “Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things that you do.“ _

__

__

_ It sounds like the ending. _

__

__

_ “Are you okay now? Did you like it?” He asked as soon as he finished. _

__

__

_ “Thank you, Kuroo-kun.” The change of suffix changed his tone. _

__

__

_ “Are you serious?! Don’t joke like that! I’ll have a heart if you do!” He now looked like a puppy. If he was, his tail would wag excitedly. _

__

__

_ “You prefer ‘san’ over ‘kun’?” I asked him but he immediately yelled ‘kun’ _

☽

“♫ Look at the stars, look how they shine for me, and all the things that I do. ♫”

Once the band stopped playing, the crowd cheered.

I smiled at the memories and for the successful performance.

First song and Kuroo Tetsurou already popped into my mind.

I looked at the side and Akihiko, Ritsuka, Mafuyu, and Haruki-san gave me a thumbs up. It was a sign for us to continue to the next song.

\---

**“The first song I’ll be singing is called Meteor, it was originally called yellow, and it was a song someone special wrote for me.”**

**‘I knew it’ Tetsurou thought.**

**“Damn! I listened to it this morning and it was great!” The girl beside him said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.**

**“Kuroo-san! Do you know how to sing?” The other girl faced him as she asked.**

**“I guess I can carry a tune.” He smiled while his eyes stared at her.**

**The crowd was loud once again. He predicts that this won’t be the last time they yell loudly.**

**“This album was inspired by him actually.” She continued, everyone hearing a loud voice from the row in front seconds later. “I KNOW WHO [Y/N] IS TALKING ABOUT.” A fuck. “SHUT UP LEV.” Yaku..? Just how many friends did she invite?**

**The lights dimmed and the band began playing. Her eyes were closed as she sang the first line.**

**“♫Look at the stars, look how they shine for me. And everything I do; they were all yellow. ♫”**

**☾**

**_July 29, 2012_ **

****

****

**_I exited the gym after talking to Keiji about [Y/N]._ **

****

****

**_“Akaashi [Y/N]?” I approached a familiar looking girl who was sitting under a tree near the water refill station._ **

****

****

**_“Kuroo-san?” Ah. There she is._ **

****

****

**_But- san?! I whined while sitting next to her, “I’m courting you already and you sound like a colleague.”_ **

****

****

**_She closed the book she was reading, ‘Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children’ . I finished reading that about a year ago. “What do you want me to call you, Kuroo-san?”_ **

****

****

**_I smiled at her innocent face. “Tet-su-rou.” I said each syllable of my first name._ **

****

****

**_“I’ll call you Tet-su-rou when or if I am starting to like you back.” She mimicked my tone, unknowingly forming a pout._ **

**☽**

**“♫ He came along, he wrote a song for me, and all the things he do. And it was called ‘Yellow’. ♫” Her voice was as sweet and smooth as a honey. I remember when she used to sing me to sleep whenever I had a bad day.**

**☾**

**_“C’mon [N/N]-chan~ I wrote something, listen to meee~” I whined like a kid. I never knew I was capable of acting like this._ **

****

****

**_Her hand was close to mine so I swiftly slipped my hand under hers._ **

****

****

**_“You wrote a song?” Shit. She sounds interested and my guts deflated._ **

****

****

**_I feel like my confidence was draining and this was the first time I tried to write a song. Especially the first time I wrote a song for someone I admire._ **

****

****

**_“Listen okay? I came up with this after listening to a playlist you sent me.” Thank god I managed to sound okay._ **

****

****

**_“L-let’s hear it.” She stuttered? So. Fucking. Adorable. Who knew Akaashi [Y/N] could be this shy?_ **

****

****

**_I cleared my throat before beginning to mask my nervousness. “I came along, I wrote a song for you. And all the things you do, and it was called ‘Yellow’.”_ **

**☽**

**“♫ So, then, he took his turn. What a thing to've done. And it was all yellow. ♫”**

**“♫ My skin; Oh, yeah, my skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. And I know, I know you love me so. ♫"**

**☾**

**_I intertwined our hands, falling deep to her orbs as she made contact with my eyes. “Your skin; Oh, yeah, your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful.”_ **

****

****

**_Here comes the part that I am afraid to sing. “And you know, you know I love you so, you know I love you so.”_ **

****

****

**_After humming the part, she was shedding a tear, or two, or three._ **

****

****

**_Is my voice that bad?!_ **

****

****

**_What the hell am I going to say to Keiji?!_ **

**☽**

**“♫ I know you love me so. ♫”**

**☾**

**_I stopped singing, looking at her face before cupping her cheeks. “Crap, did I do something? Were you uncomfortable with me holding your hand? Should I stop? Okay I’ll st-”_ **

****

****

**_I was cut off when she spoke. “No. Please continue.” I was flustered, using my thumbs to wipe her tears away. “Are you sure [Y/N]? I’m sorry, we could do this next time.”_ **

****

****

**_“Don’t say sorry. I’ll- I’ll let you hold my hand if you continue singing.” Fuck. I curse too much because of shock._ **

****

****

**_With that being said, I could not argue. I love how her hands fit right in mine._ **

****

****

**_Despite her tall structure, she had small adorable hands. Maybe 15 centimeters?_ **

**☽**

**“♫ He swam across, he jumped across for me. Oh, what a thing to do; 'Cause I was all yellow. ♫”**

**☾**

**_I inhaled and exhaled a few times. Removing my hands from her cheeks._ **

****

****

**_“I swam across, I jumped across for you; Oh, what a thing to do, 'Cause you were all yellow.” I continued._ **

****

****

**_She took my hand, slowly sliding her right hand from my palm until her fingers reached mine._ **

**☽**

**“♫ He drew a line, he drew a line for me. Oh, what a thing to do, and it was all yellow. ♫”**

**☾**

**_My doubts subsided at her supple touch._ **

****

****

**_“I drew a line, I drew a line for you; Oh, what a thing to do, and it was all yellow.”_ **

****

****

**_I drew lines at the back of her hand._ **

**☽**

**“♫ And my skin; Oh, yeah, my skin and bones; Turn into something beautiful. ♫”**

**☾**

**_She was great in music. Remembering how her eyes glowed while talking about her passion._ **

****

****

**_“And your skin; Oh, yeah, your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful.”_ **

****

****

**_She rested her head on my shoulders, making me go stiff._ **

****

****

**_Mom, calm me down before I marry the hell out of this woman._ **

**☽**

**“♫ And I know; For me, he'd bleed himself dry; For me, he'd bleed himself dry. ♫”**

**☾**

**_“And you know; For you, I'd bleed myself dry. For you, I'd bleed myself dry.”_ **

****

****

**_‘We’re like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Make sure the oxygen circulates. So the brain can do his job.’_ **

****

****

**_I always say before our games._ **

****

****

**_Volleyball was starting to become nothing compared to her._ **

**☽**

**“♫ It's true; Look how they shine for me, look how they shine for me, look how they shine for. Look how they shine for me, look how they shine for me, look how they shine. ♫”**

**☾**

**_She had a look which I have seen Keiji do before._ **

****

****

**_A look of doubt._ **

****

****

**_Keiji makes that face when he is about to toss to a person who is not Bokubro. When he is about to toss to another player, while Bokubro is waiting for him._ **

****

****

**_“It's true.”_ **

****

****

**_“Look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for. Look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine.”_ **

****

****

**_“Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things that you do.”_ **

****

****

**_It was finished. I successfully sang to the person who I wanted to know me inside out._ **

****

****

**_“Are you okay now? Did you like it?”_ **

****

****

**_“Thank you, Kuroo-kun.” Kuroo-kun? Not Kuroo-san?!_ **

****

****

**_After approximately 3.14 seconds of freezing, I looked at her excitedly_ **

****

****

**_“Are you serious?! Don’t joke like that! I’ll have a heart if you do!” She wasn’t playing with me right?_ **

****

****

**_“You prefer ‘san’ over ‘kun’?”_ **

****

****

**_“Kun! I prefer ‘kun’!”_ **

**☽**

**“♫ Look at the stars, look how they shine for me, and all the things that I do. ♫”**

**The crowd cheers after the crew stopped playing.**

**☾**

**_I understand why she looked like she doubted me._ **

****

****

**_Who falls in love with a person you have known for under a month these days?_ **

****

****

**_Other than me?_ **

**☽**

**A few lyrics weren’t there. A few changes were also there. But the same expression when I sang it for her, was still there- as if it didn’t leave.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it annoying that everything repeats at Tetsurou's point of view?


End file.
